The Final Battle: Part 2
The Final Battle: Part 2 is the forty-sixth and final episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot After escaping, Ben expells himself from his friends for his failure because Vilgax has the Omnitrix. Ben then calls on Azmuth for help and after their conversation, Ben eventually returns to his friends with a plan. Gwen teleports the group on Vilgax's ship. Ben threatens that if Vilgax will not give him the Omnitrix, he will force it to self-destruct. Vilgax claims he's bluffing, so Ben is forced to self-destruct the Omnitrix via voice command so Vilgax cannot use it. Meanwhile, after the Omnitrix is destroyed, something strange and painful happens to Kevin. He then turns back into his original human form, as it was the Omnitrix that kept him in his mutated form. Then, he and Gwen kiss. Enraged, Vilgax begins to overload his hyper drive and aims it to crash on Bellwood, destroying it with everything within a hundred miles. Ben instructs Gwen and Grandpa Max to steer the ship away from Bellwood and tells Kevin to help him fight Vilgax. Ben manages to convince Albedo to give him the Ultimatrix and transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and almost defeats Vilgax. As the ship sinks underwater, it succumbs to the pressure of being below sea level and the ship starts to break, flooding the inside with water. Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Kevin escape, while Ben is left to fight Vilgax. Vilgax, in his natural element, turns into a giant squid-like creature and tries to eat Ben. Meanwhile, on top of the water, Max Tennyson, Gwen, and Kevin see an explosion come from under the water, because Vilgax's hyper drive was still activated. Ben survives and emerges as Jetray. Then they all hug and the show ends. Major Events *Ben self-destructed the Omnitrix which is now destroyed. *Kevin returns to his human form and has regained his absorbing powers. *Gwen and Kevin share their first kiss. *Ben obtains the Ultimatrix. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Swampfire. *Vilgax is left underwater while the ship exploded, leaving his fate unknown. *Vilgax's true form is revealed. *Vilgax's dream to use the Omnitrix's powers for an army to take control of the universe almost came true. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Jetray Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Vilgax's bioids Aliens used *Ultimate Humongousaur(used by Albedo) *Humongousaur(used by Bioids) *Diamondhead(used by Bioids) *Lodestar(used by Bioids) *Spidermonkey(used by Bioids) *Swampfire(used by Bioids and Ben) *Ultimate Swampfire(used by Ben, first appearence) *Jetray(used by Ben) Trivia *Vilgax's goal of having an entire army powered by the Omnitrix(first mentioned in the Ben 10 episode, Secrets) finally comes to fruition(except his dream was to have each soldier in his army be able to change into any Omnitrix alien when they felt like it; not all be the same alien that Vilgax chose also his dream was short lived.) *The self-destruction of the Omnitrix causes Kevin to finally return to normal, as it was the Omnitrix's energy that had been keeping him in his mutant form all along. Albedo has the same experience and has Ben's form but when the Omnitrix self-destructed, he did not return to his original form, like Kevin did. This is possibly due to Azmuth, who said that Albedo is stuck in his new form as punishment for making a second Omnitrix. *Ben is able to self-destruct the Omnitrix using voice command(The voice Command is the exact same one used by James T. Kirk in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock). *This is the second episode in which Kevin was seen in his briefs after returning to his human form. The first time it happened was in Trade-Off. Quotes *'Vilgax': It's going to be glorious, Albedo! *'Albedo': Pardon me if I don't break into applause. *'Vilgax': Of all the worlds I've conquered, this one will be the sweetest. *''(Ben, Gwen, Max and Kevin teleport onto the ship)'' *'Max': There's an old Earth expression about not counting your chickens before they're hatched. *'Vilgax': The Tennyson family, and their pet juvenile delinquent. *'Kevin': "Juvenile"? I'm gonna be eighteen a year from next Tuesday! *'Gwen: '''Your birthday's next week and you didn't even tell me? *'Kevin:' It's no big deal. *'Gwen: I don't have time to pick out a present! *'''Vilgax: I wouldn't worry about it, girl. None of you will live to see the day. *'Ben:' I think that's the longest I've been around you without hearing a death threat! *'Ben: '''Omnitrix, self-destruct in 30 seconds, command code 0, 0, 0, destruct, 0. *'Onmitrix: Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Detonation in T- 30 seconds. *'''Vilgax: If the Omnitrix self-destructs, it will destroy the entire universe. *'Ben:' It would if I let the charge build up for a few days, but I'm only giving it 30 seconds. *'Omnitrix:' Detonation it T- 20 seconds. *'Ben:' My bad. 20 seconds. Take off the Omnitrix or it's gonna blow! *'Vilgax:' You're bluffing.(Makes the Bioids transform into Swampfire) *'Bioids:' SWAMPFIRE!(March towards Ben) *'Vilgax:' Destroy him!(The Bioids prepare to attack) *'Omnitrix:' Detonation in T- 10 seconds.(The Bioids look at the Omnitrix as it continues counting down)...5...4...3...2...1...(Self-destructs, sending Vilgax flying into a wall) *'Kevin:' (As Ben runs towards Vilgax, puts his hands on the sides of his head) Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!...(Falls to the ground) *'Gwen:' Kevin! *''(As Gwen and Max crouch down next to Kevin, Ben runs to Vilgax and picks up the remains of the Omnitrix)'' *'Kevin': I've got a headache like you wouldn't belie- (Ben, Max, and Gwen smile at him) *'Kevin': What? *'Gwen': You're human again.(Kevin looks at himself) *'Max': It must've been the Omnitrix that was keeping you in that form. Once it was destroyed... *'Kevin': I'm normal? *'Gwen': Let me show you... (they kiss tenderly) *'Max': (Smiles) *'Ben': It was a nice little moment. Why'd they have to do that? *'Gwen': Victory kiss. *''(Vilgax punches Ben as Swampfire and sends him flying into a machine)'' *'Vilgax:' You're losing, Tennyson! *'Swampfire:' Maybe so, but the new rig comes with some extras. (Transforms into Ultimate Swampfire) Ultimate Swampfire!! (Vilgax charges at him, but he blasts Vilgax back) What're ya sayin', Vilgy? Round 2? *''(Last lines in the episode)'' *'Gwen': What happened to Vilgax? *'Ben': I didn't see him get out, but he's survived worse. *'Kevin': He could come back. *'Ben': If he ever does, it's hero time. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Mutant Kevin arc